Tout pour un enfant
by MlleClara
Summary: EN PAUSE ! Imaginez un monde ou les vampire mâle peuvent enfanter et ou Bella et Edward se sont séparer a cause de sa. Imaginez que Bella est allé chez les Volturis et que dix ans après elle revoit pour la première fois les Cullen. Que va-t-il se passer? Et si leur amour était a jamais éteint ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : remémoration du passer**

**PDV Bella :**

Et oui cela va faire 10 ans qu'il m'a abandonnée au VOLTURIS. J'étais désormais la sœur de Jane, Alec, Démétri et j'étais la fille de Aro, Marcus et Caïus. Ce matin en tenant une de mes plus belles robes je pleure, comme chaque années le 15 mai, le jour ou il m'a abandonnée. Jane entra et dit :

-Bella, Bella, Bella combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas pleurer ! Il t'a laissée tu ne dois pas pleurer pour quelqu'un qui ne t'aime pas !

- NON, je suis sure qu'il m'aime encore ! pleurais-je

-Bella, il ne reviendra jamais tu peux le comprendre ça ? J'en suis sure moi. Dit Jane

Je fondis de nouveau en larme .

-Tu as raison mais je pleure un amour perdu c'est normal je trouve. Dit-je

Jane approuva et sortis de la chambre. Je descendis aussi et allas dans la salle principale. Mon père adoptif était là, il me regarda tristement.

-Je suis désolé ma chérie, mais je n'ai pas pus empêcher les Cullen de venir cette après-midi. Dit-il

-Quooooiiiii ! Mais c'est impossible ! Non! Non! Non! Non, alors je ne serai pas avec vous, je serai dans ma chambre et dîtes aux Cullen de ne pas y aller. Merci !

Après que les Cullen furent partis, je fis ma valise et laissas un mot pour Jane et Aro. Aujourd'hui j'ai revue Edward de ma fenêtre et je veux le retrouver et reformer un couple, un vrai!

**PVD Jane :**

J'entrai dans la chambre de Bella et trouvai une lettre :

_JANE_

_Je suis partis, j'ai revue Edward et j'ai découvert que mon amour pour lui est toujours aussi fort, je pars pour Forks la ville où il sont allés. Je veux reformer notre couple, une bonne fois pour toute ._  
_GROS BISOUS Bella_

Elle écrivait comme ça quand elle m'écrivait vite et pas soigneusement. Je courus a vitesse vampirique pour avertir les Volturis que Bella était partis. Quand je leur ai annoncée la nouvelle Alec a explosé de rage, Aro, Marcus et Caïus ont donnés des ordres a tout le mondes pour commencer les recherches autours des bois et de la ville, moi je pleurais mon amie et ma sœur perdue dans son lit, et lisais et lisais encore la lettre qu'elle a laissée. Mon frère entra dans la chambre :

- Ne t'inquiète pas on va la retrouver. Dit-il

- Non on ne va pas la retrouver, elle a écrit sur sa lettre qu'elle allais retrouver son Edward .dit-je

Il hurla :

- Il l'a abandonnée, elle ne peut pas tourner la page, aller voir d'autres gars! Comme moi par exemple! Dit-il

- Non elle peut pas et tu le sais car elle l'aime malgré tout et toi non, alors elle a fait son choix et je le respecte car toi tu l'embête tout le temps, elle a besoin de sa vrai famille celle qui l'a toujours aimée et tu le sais aussi !criais-je

Il partit de la chambre en pleurent. Aro arriva au même moment :

- Il est triste, tu devrais le réconforter au lieu de le faire pleurer! Me gronda-t-il

- Il croit qu'elle l'aime mais c'est faux, je le remets a sa place. Il ne peut pas supporter qu'elle aime Edward et pas lui! Je n'y peux rien et lui non plus, c'est ça qui le met dans un état pareille! Hurlais-je hors de moi .

Je m'effondrais en pleure, et il quitta la pièce en marchant tranquillement.

**PVD Bella :**

Ça va faire une heure que je suis partis. Mon avion va décoller le lendemain je n'ai pas pus faire autrement car les voles d'aujourd'hui était tous pris. _Edward quand je vais venir te voir, on se mariera et on aura beaucoup d'enfants_. C'est alors que je sentis une odeur familière ,je me retournas et vis...VICTORIA ! Avec effrois je commençe a courir et Victoria me suivis. Elle me suivis jusque dans la forêt. Je m'arrêtas au milieu de la forêt.

-Merci je voulais juste te parler. Dit-elle

-Ha bon, parle alors. Dit-je soupçonneuse

-J'ai vus les Cullen chez les Volturis, pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux ? me demanda-t-elle

-Ils ne savent pas que je suis en vie alors je vais aller leur faire la surprise à Forks. Répondit-je

Elle me regarda avec un air étrange. Je me retournas et partis en direction d'un hôtel pour passer la nuit. Je m'arrêtai à l'auberge de nuit, je payai et partis dans ma chambre, demain une longue journée m'attendais.

C'est aujourd'hui que mon avion décolle et que je vais commencer mon voyage vers Edward. Ma valise est prête et moi aussi, enfin je l'espère. Le propriétaire de l'hôtel arriva dans la chambre que je louais :

-Bonjour, mademoiselle, la nuit c'est-elle bien dérouler ? Demanda t-il poliment

-'jour, m'sieur, très bien. répondis-je

-Vous allez devoir partir avant 11h d'autres personnes ont réservaient. Dit-il

-Oui, bien sur, je serais partit dans ….. Dis-je

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que j'étais déjà dehors en route pour l'aéroport. Le pauvre propriétaire devait être entrain de se demander quoi !

**PDV Jane :**

Je courus dans la chambre de Belle avec l'espoir de la trouver à l'intérieur, comme si elle était rentrée chez elle, avec nous. Mais en rentrant dans la chambre je n'y vis personne …. Je m'effondre sur le lit et pleur toute les larmes de mon cœur encore présente. _C'est bon, ma Bella ne rentrera pas de sitôt. _Alec rentra au même moment, il me regarda et fondit en larme. Lui aussi devait espérer que Bella soit rentrer… j'avais séché mes larmes mais en le voyant pleurer elles revinrent en nombres !

-C'est bon Alec elle ne reviendra pas ! Il faut tourner la page car sinon nous serons tristes toute notre vie et je te rappelle que notre vie et très longue ! lui dis-je en pleurant

-Non, non et non je n'abandonnerais pas ! Elle reviendra j'en suis sur ! Il ne faut pas perdre espoir ! me répondit-il

**PDV Alec :**

Je le dis mais moi aussi je commence a perdre espoir… _Edward ne veut pas lui rendre son cœur, et a cause de cela Ma Bella a disparue, elle c'est enfuie pour le retrouver lui alors que j'ai toujours été là pour elle !_

-Je sais, je te comprends, tu l'aime vraiment et tu as du mal a tourner la page ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'espoir qu'elle revienne mais un jour nous la retrouverons et nous la ramènerons a la maison ! dit-elle comme si elle avais deviner mes penser.

Je ne trouvais rien a répondre et elle le savais car elle n'insista pas et elle partit

**PDV Aro :**

Je m'étais assis sur mon fauteuil et, avec Marcus et Caius, nous attendions qu'Heidi nous ramène le repas. Démétri entra dans la pièce en vitesse vampirique. _Nous ne faisions rien pour nous cacher et pourtant j'ai l'impression que nous faisons que ça._

-Heidi arrivera en retard, elle vient seulement de partir donc se sera encore un peu long. Dit-il penaud et il sortit de la pièce.

Cela me mit de mauvaise humeur. Et pour la première fois de la journée je m'autorisais a penser a ma Bella. _Elle est parti depuis plus d'une nuit maintenant j'espère que tout va bien pour elle et qu'elle va vite se rendre compte que partie a la poursuite de son ancien Grand Amour est tout simplement de la folie._

-Croix tu Aro que nous avons fais la bonne décision en laissant partir Bella sans lui révéler la nature de la visite des Cullen ? demanda Marcus

-Je ne suis plus sur de rien… je ne savais pas que la vie sans elle allait être aussi triste ! Je me demande : si nous l'avions prévenu qu'aurait-elle fais ? Lui répondis-je

-Elle aurait était en colère et dévaster mais je suis sur qu'elle ne serait pas parti ! Pourquoi nous ne lui avons pas dis pour le Mariage ? demanda Caïus

-Exactement pour les mêmes raisons qui nous ont insisté a ne rien dire : elle aurait été dévasté et surtout en colère ! Elle aurait tout cassé et serait allé directe voir Edward pour lui demander des explications. Nous aurions eu sur les bras une Bella triste et prête à tout pour reconquérir son Amour Perdu ! Lui répondis-je tout aussi triste qu'en colère contre moi-même

Mes deux frères ne me répondirent pas car ils pensaient comme moi et autant économiser de la salive si on le peut.

**PDV Bella :**

j'entrais dans l'aéroport et un homme pris mon tiquais et l'arracha, puis je rentrais dans mon avion. Dans l'avion, j'étais assise à coter d'une fille (vampire ) très turbulente qui me rappelais Alice. _Elle me manque énormément d'ailleurs et j'espère vraiment pouvoir refaire parti de la famille. _La jeune vampire parlait de tout et n'importe quoi, de tout les sujets de conversation qui lui passait par la tête. Pour finir je m'endormis.

_Ma Bella tu es revenu, je t'attendais mon amour !dit la voix d'Edward la reconnaitrais entre milles ! Et en un éclair son magnifique visage que j'embrassais était devenu celui d'Alec ! Je m'arracha de lui pour pouvoir courir a l'opposer de sa position, mais soudain, je me retrouva seule, dans le noir et sans la voix de mon amour pour me guider…._

Quand je me réveilla j'étais en sueur. La fille qui était assise a coter de moi était partis et moi j'avais mon atterrissage pour Forks. J'allais donc devoir descendre au prochain arrêt qui est … Seattle ! Le voyage ne dura pas trop longtemps et les hôtesses de l'aire n'avaient pas remarquer que j'étais là depuis le dernier décollage. Arriver a Seattle je descendis et alla me réserver une place dans le prochain avion qui partait pour Forks en train. Il y en avais pour dans deux jours et demi mais pas avant. Donc je le pris tout de même, cela m'agacer mais je n'avais pas le partis en direction d'un hôtel pour y passer les deux prochains jours. J'entrais dans un qui s'appelait : **the night of the vampire ! **_Quel drôle de nom ! _J'entrais et le propriétaire me regarda avec une drôle d'expression : c'était un vampire et apparemment il savait que j'en étais une ! cela expliquer le nom de l'hôtel.

-Bonjour, j'aimerais réserver une chambre pour une personne pendant deux jours maxi, s'il vous plait. lui dis-je

Il me regarda et ensuite regarda son cahier de réservation.

-Heu, ca serait à partir de quel jour ? demanda-t-il

-A partir d'aujourd'hui si c'est possible ! Répondis-je

Il regarda son cahier.

-Oui c'est tout à fait possible. Jusqu'à quelle heure souhaitez-vous rester ? Dit-il

-Vers 10 heure. Lui répondis-je

Il le nota sur son cahier. Et fouilla dans les clés derrière lui. Il en prit une et me la tendit.

-Ok, donc s sera la chambre 101 au deuxième étages, couloir de gauche tout au font. Au revoir et bonne journée. Dit-il

-Merci et à vous aussi. Le remerciais-je

Je monte au deuxième étage, couloir de gauche, chambre 101. J'entrais et une magnifique chambre avec lit baldaquin et balcon vue sur le coucher de soleil étais juste devant moi ! C'était tout simplement superbe. Je commença à m'installer et a ranger mes affaires dans les armoire. Je me prépare ensuite pour dormir. Cette fois je ne fis pas de cauchemar horrible. Le lendemain matin je partis faire les courses et un peux de shopping. _Alice aurait était heureuse de me voir ainsi ! Pensais-je tristement__**. **_Je commençai les courses dans un grand super marché, dans celui-ci je sentis une merveilleuse odeur. Je suivis a l'odeur ce parfum exquis, plus prés d'elle je vis une femme et son petit bébé. Le dégout de moi-même l'emporta sur ma faim et je fini mes courses en essayant de, ne pas penser au parfum de ce bébé. _Il ne faut pas craquer Bella ! _Une partie de mon cerveau, celle vampirique, me disait d'aller me nourrir sur ce bébé l'autre n'était pas du même avis et j'optai pour celle-ci. Après avoir tous ranger dans ma voiture, je partis vers les magasins que je visiter de temps en temps quand je vivais encore ici. Quand j'eus finis mon shopping avec une douzaine de sachets plastiques, j'eus une vision. _Cela ne m'arriver pas souvent mais quand même cela me fais toujours de l'effet : _**« Non Aro, dit Jane, Bella est soit a Forks soit a Seattle ! OK alors va la chercher avec Alec et Démétri. dit Aro. »**

Ils viennent me chercher ! Je courus le plus vite possible a l'hôtel Arriver je fis mes bagages et alla chercher le propriétaire.

-Bonjour, j'ai un imprévu je vais devoir partir maintenant. m'écriais-je

-Heu… Oui bien sur. S'empressa t-il de répondre

Je le payai la nuit que je suis resté et partis à vitesse vampirique. En chemin je volai une porsche rouge et alla à Forks le plus vite possible. Arriver a Forks je m'arrêtai dans la forêt monta un campement après avoir caché la porsche. Vers 11 heures du soir je me couchai. Le lendemain je rangeais tous et je partis à la recherche d'un hôtel pour la nuit prochaine. En arrivant a Forks je visitais tous les hôtels du coin pour se soir. J'en réserve même un : **la tragique nuit ! **_J'aime bien ce nom !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : partie 1 : Bella **

**PDV Bella :**

Arrivée a mon hôtel je restai un moment assise sur mon lit en pensant à plusieurs choses à la fois : tout d'abord à Edward, à comment il va réagir et sa famille a également. Puis aussi a la mienne : ici mon père devrait toujours habiter a la maison et les Volturis doivent me chercher au quatre coins de Seattle désormais….. Quelle galère, mais qu'es ce qui m'a pris de vouloir le revoir et si il ne m'aimer plus ou pire qu'il m'a oublié ! Je ne dormis pas de la nuit et le lendemain matin je sorti un peu pour voir qui habiter dans mon ancienne maison. Quand j'arrivai devant la nostalgie de mon ancienne m'envahis et je savais qu'elle n'allait pas me quitter de la journée. En regardant discrètement par la fenêtre je vis que mon père vivait encore ici et que il avait bien vieilli après toute ces années. Je n'osais pas rentrer et lui dire a quel point il m'avait manqué pendant toutes ces années. Alors je reste ici, dans les arbres, cacher de sa vue, et je l'observe de loin. Vers midi je décidais d'aller faire un tours au alentours pour voir s'il n'y avais quelque chose a manger (un gros animal par exemple ) donc j'allai dans une foret non loin de Forks. Quand je revins il était déjà plus de quatre heures de l'après midi. J'allai dans mon hôtel me changea et alla me promener. _Il va falloir que je commence à reprendre une vie normale si je ne veux pas que l'on pose des questions à mon propos_. Et sans trop me poser de question je continuais ma balade jusqu'au soir.

**PDV Carlisle :**

_Quand je vois mon fils ainsi cela ma rappelle Bella, elle me manque beaucoup et je me demanderais toujours où elle est et surtout ce qui c'est passer entre elle et Edward. _Je le vis mais ne posa pas trop de question a cause de la nouvelle. C'est ainsi que nous appelions, sauf Edward bien sur, sa nouvelle petite amie et surtout fiancée. Nous ne la supportons pas et nous somme de plus en plus triste de l'absence de Bella.

- Alice vient par là s'il te plait ! l'appelais-je.

- Oui, j'arrive ! me répondit-elle

- Alice est ce que tu peux voir où est notre Bella ? demandais-je

- Hélas mes visions ne se font pas sur commande et tu le sais ! Mais je vais essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose. lui dit-elle.

- Ok merci. la remerciais-je

Je repartis dans la maison et vis Edward et la nouvelle assis sur le canapé, Edward assis et elle allonger, sa tête sur les genoux de mon fils. Cette vision me répugnais mais je n'en dirais rien car je savais que Edward l'avais lu dans mes pensés. Il me regarda, d'ailleurs, avec un regard froid qui voulais dire que sa ne lui plaisez pas.

**PDV Alice :**

J'ai vu le regard que mon frère à lancer a Carlisle et c'est a se moment la que je me rendis compte que j'en avais marre il fallait qu'il nous raconte se qui c'était passer avec Bella que ça lui plaise ou non ! C'est ma sœur et elle me manque je veux savoir ce qui c'est passer entre eux !

- Edward je veux savoir même si sa ne te plait pas ! lui lançais-je

- quoi donc Alice ? me demanda t-il

- Ce qui c'est passe avec Bella ! même si tu as l'air d'avoir tourné la page, et je parle au nom de tous je pense, que elle nous manque et qu'on voudrait savoir ce qu'il c'est passer entre vous ! explosais-je

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! nous cria t-il, j'ai vu comment vous regardez ma Tanya et je n'apprécie pas que vous me poser ce genre de questions !

- Edward, nous l'aimons et nous voulons savoir pourquoi elle n'est pas ici avec nous c'est simple ! dit tranquillement et calmement Carlisle

- Cela ne vous regarde pas. répéta t-il

- Si au contraire car Bella fais toujours un peu parti de la famille et cela fais dix ans que son absence nous ronge. Dit Emmet

- Vous vous liguez tous contre moi c'est ça ? cria Edward

Nous ne répondîmes pas car on voyait tous qu'il était hors de lui et qu'avant de continuer il fallait qu'il se calme.

**PDV Edward :**

J'étais hors de moi et ils le savaient car personne ne répondis a ma question. L'histoire de ma séparation avec Bella faisait trop mal et je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache ni qu'il sache quel lâche j'avais étais.

- Si je ne veux pas vous la racontez c'est que j'ai mes raisons. dis-je calmement

- C'est ton droit mais c'est également le notre de vouloir savoir ce qui c'est passer. dit Carlisle

- Et nous avons aussi le devoir de le découvrir. rajouta Esmée

- Quel droit, quel devoir ? demandais-je

- Le droit car Bella fait partie de la famille et le devoir car nous l'aimons. répondis Alice

- Je l'aimais aussi mais tout ça c'est fini. Dis-je

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Rosalie

- Car je ne l'aime plus et si je la revois …..

- …le dégout de toi-même t'envahira et tu ne le supporte pas. Fini Carlisle à ma place.

- Comment ….. ? lui demandais-je

- Ça se lit sur ton visage, et je te connais bien ! Ce que tu as fais t'est insupportable donc tu essaye de l'oublier. Me répondit Carlisle

- Qui est ce ? demanda Tanya

**PDV Tanya :**

Cette fille, Bella, Edward, mon Edward, l'a aimée et pire encore sa famille l'aimait ! Alors que moi, non, ça se lit sur les visages de tout les membres de la famille Cullen quand ils me croisent. Cela m'attristais surtout que personne ne répondais.

- Je veux savoir, surtout si Edward l'a aimé. dis-je

- C'est mon ancienne petite amie. me répond-t-il

- C'était surtout son grand amour ! il aurait fais n'importe quoi pour elle ! en rajouta Rosalie. En plus nous l'adorions !

Ce qu'elle dit me blessa et je me levai de ma chaise, sans prendre attention aux appels d'Edward je parti de la maison, profondément meurtri par la famille d'Edward.

**PDV Edward :**

Je l'appelais mais elle ne se retourna pas et elle partit.

- Bon débarra ! dit Rosalie

- Tais-toi ! C'est de ta faute ! Et tu t'en moque ! lui criais-je

- Pff c'est bon calme toi Edward, elle n'était pas faite pour toi de toute façon ! dit Rosalie avec un grand sourire !

- Elle a raison ! l'appuya Alice.

Je monte dans ma chambre sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. _Mais si elle avait raison ? _J'oublie cette penser parce que sinon j'allais me mettre à penser a Bella et je ne le voulais pas. Cela faisait encore trop mal…

**PDV Carlisle : **

Je regarde Rosalie et je lui dis :

- Vous avez peut-être poussé le bouchon un peux trop loin !

- Non il fallait que quelqu'un lui dise car sinon il ne l'aurait pas pensé ! rétorqua Rose

- Elle a eu raison arrête de te faire du souci ! dit ma tendre épouse.

- C'est vrai sa le ferra réfléchir ! renchérit Alice.

Vaincu je partis et cela clôturas le sujet.

**PDV Jane :**

Elle n'était pas là ! D'après l'aubergiste nous l'avons raté de peux car elle est partis il y a seulement un jour. Alec fulminer, je trouver sa drôle mais je ne lui dit pas de peur de le vexer.

- Il faut te calmer Alec ! Maintenant rentrons car il se fait tard et que si elle n'est plus là c'est qu'elle savait que l'on allait venir ! lui dis-je

- Non elle va peut-être revenir ou bien elle est à Forks ! me répondit-il

- Partons ! dis-je d'une voix qui ne demander par de commentaire ou de négation.

Par chance il m'écouta et nous partîmes vers l'aéroport pour rentrer chez nous. Nous avons volé deux voitures au cas où on en aurait eu besoin donc je pris la bleue et Alec la noire. Nous roulâmes une bonne dizaine de minutes en se suivant mais plus tard je remarque alors qu'Alec ne me suivait plus et que j'étais désormais seule.

**PDV Alec :**

_J'ai réussi a la semé ! _Me dis-je. Toute la route que j'avais effectué avec elle, j'ai réfléchis a un plan pour lui fausser et compagnie et pouvoir me diriger vers Forks, vers Ma Bella ! _Mais plus je pense a elle, plus je me dis que je devrais attendre avant d'aller lui parler … et si elle se rend compte d'elle-même que Forks et Edward ne sont pas fais pour elle alors elle se rendra également compte que lui, Alec, est « l'homme » parfait pour elle._

- Mais oui c'est une excellente idée ! m'exclamais-je à voix haute._ Voila que je parle tout haut !_

Comme je n'allais donc pas a Forks tout de suite, je cherche un hôtel pour quelque nuit. Après en avoir trouver un je pris mon téléphone portable et envois un message a Jane sachant qu'elle le dirais au autre Volturis.

« Bonjour chère sœur,

Je sais que tu dois être en train de me chercher partout mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien ! J'ai pris une décision importante et je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en travers de celle-ci. S'il te plait laisser moi quelque mois pour convaincre Bella de rentrer et je promets de ne pas la forcer, j'ai un plan imparable qui vas forcement marcher. Je te promets également de faire tout se qui en mon pouvoir pour te la ramener vivante !

Gros bisous, ton frère qui t'aime.

PS : laisser Bella tranquille ! Je m'en charge seul ! »

Je sais très bien comment elle va réagir en le voyant mais j'espère qu'elle respectera mes souhaits. Sur cette note plutôt positive je m'installai dans la chambre en attendant une réponse.

**PDV Bella : **

Après avoir fini ma balade je rentras chez moi, à l'hôtel, et me mis en pyjama, _j'avais garder quelque habitude de ma vie humaine, j'avais également converti Jane et Alec a ma cause du bonheur d'être en pyjama ! _Puis je brossa les dents, qui étais sale a cause du sang sécher, puis me brosser les cheveux. Il va falloir que je m'inscrive au lycée et que je trouve un autre nom, me fasse des nouveaux papiers en accord avec ma nouvelle identité et également me teindre les cheveux pour pas que l'on me reconnaisse. Ce dernier va être le plus dure car un vampire ne peux pas garder les cheveux teint très longtemps… Il faudrait aussi que je me trouve un petit job pour pouvoir gagner un peu d'argent cela me sera peut être utile si je veux passer normale.

Même si je sais très bien que c'est question sont importante j'y réfléchis surtout parce que je me sens seule. Jamais auparavant, à part quand Edward m'a abandonner, je n'ai ressentit cela. Donc c'est décider j'allais également me faire de nouveaux amis… enfin si c'est possible.

Puis je me vis dans le miroir et cela me fis penser a la pire des nuits de ma vie :

_Je le regardais, lui mon Grand Amour, et je ne l'écoutais même pas trop occuper a le relooker !_

_Mais Bella enfin ! Écoute-moi non de nom ! râla Edward_

_C'est bon je t'écoute ! lui répondis-je_

_Alors se que j'étais en train de te dire c'est que je voudrais que l'on ai un enfant. me dit-il_

_Mais…. Tu es un vampire…. tu as oublié ? demandais-je_

_Non, mais je me disais que l'on pourrait adopter… Ainsi la plus belle chose au monde m'arrivera ! Je serais enfin père ! répond-t-il_

_La plus belle chose ? Enfaite je te sers de mère poule bonne qu'à élever ton futur enfant ? criais-je_

_Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Cela fais des années que j'ai envie d'un enfant et je pourrais l'avoir avec toi mais cela marcherais aussi sans toi ! rétorqua-t-il en criant lui aussi._

_Tu veux élever un enfant ? Et tu te fou que se sois avec ou sans moi ? lui dis-je_

C'est alors qu'on toqua à la porte de la chambre.

- C'est qui ? demandais-je

- Le room-service ! me répond une voix

- Très bien j'arrive !

Mais je n'aurais pas du ! C'était la police !

- Bonjours mademoiselle, nous cherchons un tueur est ce que vous n'aurez pas remarquer quelque chose qui nous servir ? Demanda le flic

- Je viens d'arriver et hélas je n'ai vu ni entendu qui pourrais vous aider, désoler… Lui répondis-je

- Ok dommage, pour combien de temps compter vous rester ?

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé mais je vous le dirais si vous le voulez quand je serai fixer

- Au revoir !

Il était en train de partir quand soudain il se retourna vers moi :

- Vous me dites quelque chose mademoiselle ! Êtes-vous déjà venu ici auparavant ? Me demanda t-il

- Heu non, jamais, c'est la première fois que je viens ici ! Bonsoir monsieur. Dis-je en refermant précipitamment la porte.

J'avais oublié que souvent j'étais venu voir mon père a la gendarmerie ! j'ai eu beaucoup de chance sur ce coup là car si il m'avais reconnu les Cullen auraient été averti !

Sur cette fin de journée riche en émotion je me couchai.

**PDV Edward :**

Tanya était partie depuis plus d'une heure quand j'ai enfin décider d'aller parler à Alice. Je la trouve dans la cuisine :

- Alice est ce que je peux te parler ? lui demandais-je

- Je t'écoute. dit-elle

- Je sais que vous aimez beaucoup Bella et que vous voulez que je vous dise pourquoi elle plus parmi nous mais il faut que je te dise que en et même en penser me très mal ! Je l'ai aimé mais elle n'était pas la femme qui me fallait alors que Tanya oui. Je vous demande juste de l'accepter, vous n'êtes pas obliger de l'aimer mais faite des efforts s'il vous plait ! lui dis-je

- Maintenant c'est a toi de m'écoute Edward car nous aussi on a plein de truc a te dire ! Rosalie a eu raison et tu ne pourras rien dire pour nous convaincre du contraire car nous on aime toujours Bella contrairement a toi ! Personne ne veux l'oublier et on espère que tu vas te rendre compte que Tanya n'est pas faite pour toi ! On t'aime alors on ne dit presque rien car on ne veut pas te perdre mais sache que sa ne durera pas éternel ! me cracha t-elle

Ne trouvant rien a répondre je me détourne d'elle pour retourner dans ma chambre.

- Je la cherche tu sais. me dit Alice

- Qui ? demandais-je simplement

- Bella ! j'essaie d'voir des visions d'elle mais c'est comme si je me heurter a un bouclier et rien ne me permet de le traverser. répond t-elle

- Si elle ne veut pas que tu la voie tu ne la verras pas.

- Je sais mais j'espère qu'un jour elle me fera de nouveau confiance… dit-elle

Sur ces mots elle partit sans rien ajouter et sans même un regard derrière elle. Ma sœur est un être d'exception mais elle avait un trop gros cœur et c'est cela qui l'empêcher d'oublier Bella. Mais au plus profond de moi je ne l'ai pas oublié non plus. Ce qu'elle m'a fait me paraissait impardonnable a l'époque mais maintenant je ne suis plus sur de rien. Et comme une chose en entraine une autre je me mis à penser à Bella :

_- Je t'aime mais apparemment se n'est pas suffisant et tu n'en a rien à faire de moi ! me cria Bella_

_- Mais si je t'aime aussi tu sais ! Mais cette enfant je le veux plus que tout ! Et je suis prés a n'importe quoi pour l'avoir !lui rétorquais-je_

_- Très bien ! tu veux un enfant et bien trouve une humaine stupide et engrosse la ! Comme sa tu auras ton, tant vénéré, enfant ! hurla Bella et elle partit en courant et moi je ne chercha pas à la rattraper._

_- Ne reviens jamais Bella, tout est fini entre nous ! tu t'es bien foutu de moi et jamais je n'ai rencontré une garce comme toi ! lui hurlais-je sachant qu'elle m'entendra_

Tous ces souvenirs me hantent depuis ce jour. Jamais je n'ai cherché à savoir se qui été arrivé a la femme qui avait refusé d'élever l'enfant que j'ai toujours voulu, et me dire qu'elle est peut être quelque part heureuse avec un autre me rend triste. _STOP ne pense plus à elle Edward ! _M'intimais-je.

**PDV Alice :**

Dès que Edward m'eus laissé partir je me dirige vers le bureau de Carlisle et toqua a la porte :

- Carlisle c'est Alice est ce que je peux te parler de quelque chose d'important ? demandais-je à la porte

- Oui entre Alice. me répondit Carlisle

- Voila enfaite c'est à propos d'Edward et Bella : je sais que nous l'aimons et que Edward l'a abandonner alors je me suis dit que peut être je pourrais la chercher pour que l'on puisse au moins savoir si elle va bien et peut être que comme sa Edward va se rendre compte qu'il a fait une grosse erreur et lui et Bella vont se remettre ensemble ! lui dis-je

- Écoute je sais que tu aime beaucoup ton frère et Bella mais il faut les laisser régler leur problème seuls, d'accord ? répond t-il

- Mais ….

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! dit Carlisle

- Edward a dit que nous allons devoir accepter Tanya car il ne plus jamais revoir Bella ! Et je ne peux pas accepter d'avoir cette fille comme sœur et ni qu'elle remplace Bella dans notre famille ! dis-je sur un ton rageur

Et sans attendre sa réponse je m'enfuis en courant pour faire une chose qui changera peut être quelque chose dans cette famille. Mes valise étaient déjà sur mon lit et je fini de les préparé. J'en avais en tous cinq et une à une je les charge dans ma voiture. M'enfuir n'est surement pas la chose la plus adulte à faire mais en faisant sa, je compte faire réagir les autre. J'allais allé a Voltera pour demander au Volturis de m'aider et si ils ne veulent pas et bien tant pis je retrouverais Bella toute seule.

**PDV Carlisle :**

Dès qu'Alice est sortie je savais qu'elle rechercher Bella seule et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Quand soudain le moteur de la voiture d'Alice démarra je me fis la réflexion que si elle retrouver Bella nous nous rangerons de son coté et cela ne risque de pas plaire a Edward mais tant pis.

**Partie 2 : Les Cullen **

**PDV Bella :**

Aujourd'hui il ne fait pas très chaud ! Heureusement les vampires sont immuniser contre le froid. J'ai décidé ce matin que j'allais devoir acheter des vêtements de collégienne car les mien ne le font pas du tout… Et c'est là qu'arriva l'impensable, je vous explique : je marcher tranquillement avec mes paquets dans les mains quand soudain un belle voiture super puissante passa près de moi. Vous allez me dire que cela n'a rien d'impensable et je serais d'accord avec vous, se qui été impensable c'est le fait que cette voiture est celle d'Alice et c'était Alice au volent ! Le pire c'est qu'elle m'a vu ! Et qu'elle fait demi-tours avec sa voiture. A peine trois pas fait la voiture roulait a coter de moi, lentement la vitre se baisse :

- Bella ? Bella ? C'est vraiment toi ? Vite viens dans ma voiture il faut qu'on rattrape le temps perdu ! m'invita t-elle en ouvrant sa portière

Heureuse de retrouver mon amie je monte dans la voiture et lui donne l'adresse de mon hôtel. Tant pis pour la discrétion j'étais trop heureuse! Arriver dans ma chambre elle m'explique qu'elle s'est enfuie de sa maison pour pouvoir me retrouver !

- Tu sais Edward est toujours de mauvaise humeur depuis que tu es partie. me dit-elle

- Peut être mais il n'a pas chercher a me retrouver….

- Il s'en veut beaucoup, tellement qu'il ne nous a jamais parlé de ce qui c'est passer. rajouta-t-elle

- Et tu voudrais que moi je te raconte ? lui demandais-je

- Bien sur !

Enfaite il quelques années Edward m'a dit qu'il veux un enfant et il savait que je ne me sentais pas prête alors il a pétait un câble en me disant qu'avec ou sans il en aurait un et qu'il se foutais de mon avis quand je suis parti de tristesse et de colère pour aller me coucher il ma dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me revoir. Rongé par le chagrin je suis allé voir les Volturis pour qu'ils me tuent mais ils ont refusés, a la place il m'ont proposés un arrangement : je travaillais avec eux et en échange ils faisaient en sorte que je ne vous revoie plus et que jamais je ne me ressentirais seule. J'ai acceptée et depuis ils sont devenu ma famille d'adoption mais jamais Edward m'a chercher ou est venu me reprendre, alors j'en ai conclu qu'il m'avait vraiment abandonné. lui dis-je

- Il a fait sa ? me demanda t-elle

- Hélas oui…

Sur ce elle insista pour m'emmener voir les Cullen et leur raconter toute l'histoire. A force de supplications je fini par accepter.

**PDV Alice :**

J'ai réussie a la convaincre de venir a la maison et je pense que tout le monde va être d'accord avec moi sur le fait Edward a des excuse a faire. Arriver a la maison, je remarquai que la voiture de Tanya était garer a coter des nôtres et je vis également que Bella aussi l'avait vu, elle fronça les sourcils mais ne fis pas de commentaires. Quand je fis le premier pas dans la maison Emmet courut pour serrer Bella dans ses bras. Même Jasper la serra dans ses bras, Bella afficher un magnifique sourire, elle paraissait heureuse.

- Je suis très heureuse de vous revoir ! Dit-elle

- Pourquoi tu es revenu ? Dit une voix glaciale appartenant à Edward

- Elle fait se qu'elle veut et nous sommes très content qu'elle soit la. Rétorqua Esmée

- Se n'est pas à toi que je parlais Esmée. Répondit-il

- Surveille tes paroles fils ! Lui dit Carlisle sur un ton qui n'oser aucune réplique.

- Je lui pose une question et la politesse est de répondre. Alors Bella, pourquoi tu est revenu ? Redemanda t-il

- Parce que Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Emmet, Esmée et Carlisle me manquaient. Je pense que c'est une bonne raison. Répondit-elle

- Non Edward, je pense que tu as des excuse à lui faire et non des reproches. Dis-je

- Je ne lui ferait jamais d'excuse ! Cracha t-il

- Après ce qu'elle a vécut a cause de toi je pense que si ! Crais-je soudain hors de moi

- Chéri tu devrais lui en faire, après tout se ne sont que des excuses. Lui dis Tanya

- Qui es-tu ? Lui demanda Bella

- Je m'appelle Tanya et je suis la fiancée d'Edward ! Répondit joyeusement Tanya

- Je vois que tu as pris mes propos au pied de la lettre ! Cracha Bella à Edward, je crois que je me suis trompé en venant ici !

- Non ! Bella vient raconter ton histoire, s'il te plait ! Dis-je en faisant signe aux autres de nous suivre, a part Edward et Tanya tout le monde suivit

Je m'installe dans un fauteuil et Bella dans un autre, les autres se positionnent autours de nous

- Bella raconte pourquoi toi et Edward n'êtes plus ensemble.

- D'accord : il quelques années Edward m'a dit qu'il voulait un enfant et il savait que je ne me sentais pas prête alors il a pétait un câble en me disant qu'avec ou sans moi il en aurait un et qu'il se foutais de mon avis quand je suis parti de tristesse et de colère pour aller me coucher il ma dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me revoir. Rongé par le chagrin je suis allé voir les Volturis pour qu'ils me tuent mais ils ont refusé, a la place ils m'ont proposé un arrangement : je travaillais avec eux et en échange il faisait en sorte que je ne vous revoie plus et que jamais je ne me ressentirais seule. J'ai accepté et depuis ils sont devenu ma famille d'adoption mais jamais Edward m'a chercher ou est venu me reprendre, alors j'en ai conclu qu'il m'avait vraiment abandonné. Narrais-je

- Je comprends. Dit Carlisle

- Moi aussi, ce qu'a fait Edward est impardonnable ! Dit Esmée

Soudain il entra dans la pièce :

- Tu as voulu te faire tuer par les Volturis ? Demanda t-il

- Oui. Répondit-elle simplement

Il avait l'air bouleversé mais ne rajouta rien d'autre.

- Part. Dit doucement Esmée

- Pardon ? Demanda Edward

- Part de chez moi, après se que tu as fait je ne veux plus te voir dans cette maison. Tu as détruis ne chose magnifique et depuis tu nous imposes cette fille que nous détestons car elle essaie de prendre la place de Bella, alors à cause de ça part. dit-elle sur un ton plus dur

Abasourdis nous la regardions et Edward sans rien dire pris Tanya par le coude et partit. Esmée partit juste après pour aller dans sa chambre.


End file.
